Talk:Manohra
Gains a silence AURA, not additional effect. Seems to only gain after using a certain TP move though. --Byxfluzba 18:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Gains a temporary enaero effect when Helldive lands, as well as a ~30s silence aura when Damnation Dive lands on its intended target. Other than that, theres nothing special about the NM. The NM actually seems easier than Frigate's, as far as accuracy and debuffing goes.--Nynja 15:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as DNC85/NIN with full evasion set. Aprrox. 45min-1hour battle. Confirmed solo-able as DNC. Need emphasis on EVA, and Fan Dance. I did notice that it CAN miss Damnation Dive, and if it did, It wont get the silence aura, nor stun you. It happened 3 times to me. Another strange thing with Damnation Dive, is that it swipped 3 shadows, but no Silence Aura, or Stun(But i did recieve the DMG). Maybe if you have 3 Shadows chance it doesnt work? idk, it was wierd, dont quote me on that. - Shotaro1 10/10/2010 2:01AM PST Did this again with me DNC, THF, and RDM. Simple, and testing again Damnation Dive, I see it as similar to Khalamari's Manlte Pierce. When I had 2 or more shadows up, Damnation Dive would just take the 2 or 3(Sometimes, like Khalamari, it would eat all shadows and still effect me with silence, stun and DMG). It did this ALOT more frequently than my last solo. So anyone can confirm this? - Shotaro1 10/11/2010 11:29PM PST EDIT: Yea, Im gonna go ahead and say its safe to say that if you have 3 shadows up, Damnation Dive will just wipe them very often like Mantle Pierce. 3 Fights so far, and it almost always happened. But that doesnt mean you shouldnt be prepared it it does hit. 10/12/2010 12:44AM PST Pretty easy duo with BLU85/NIN and RDM85/WHM. BLU tanked primarily, using whatever to keep hate; between Refresh II, Auto-Refresh, and Atma of Ambition, I had no problems spamming whatever multi-hit spells I had set to great effect. Spammed Head Butt between each one in typical BLU soloing form. RDM tossed up heals and debuffs but for the most part actually nuked a lot trying to find the !!. Didn't find it through the spams though he kept pulling hate whenever I slowed down on the spamming. Damnation Dive was annoying, leaving me stunned for 10-15 sec, but RDM and I kept spaced far enough so that when it was wailing on one of us the other was free from silence aura. He'd spam cures on me until I was out of aura, then I'd cast shadows and cure him until I got hate back. Bounced it until aura was gone, rinse and repeat. No trouble at all. --Kensagaku 07:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Did this with WHM/RDM, THF/NIN, RDM/WHM, SAM/NIN, and PLD/WAR. Was very easy fight, just have 2 mages stand away from NM so they don't get silenced. PLD tanked majority the fight, occasionally sharing hate with THF. Got a yellow !! when we did Flash, Banish 1-3, Holy, and Blizzard 3. Also got a blue !! when thf did Evisceration. Nindo of Shiva 10/14/2010 12:25 AM EST Tanked with some difficulty by BLU85/NIN42 with RDM80/WHM40 support. The only real issue with this NM is that one of its TP moves pierces shadows (for 700+ damage) and it DA's quite a bit, but a good paralyze will render it almost helpless. It's worth noting that it seems to heavily resist (but is not immune to) Head Butt stun with 367 Blue Magic skill and +32 Magic Accuracy in gear. I personally would recommend piling on Fast Cast/Haste to keep spamming Actinic Burst and shadows, as well as taco+protect+cocoon to mitigate damage. Otherwise, a pretty simple NM. --Eremes 01:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Soloed with some difficulty by THF/NIN90, used full evasion set (with fully merited evasion skill) and capped evasion, bring status healing temps for the silence aura after Damnation Dive, it is somewhat accurate, hitting about 30% of the time, fight took around 12 minutes, dropped Bloodgem Earring, Ravager's Seal: Legs and Lancer's Seal: Legs. --Xynthios 19:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Has anybody seen what triggers the yellow !! yet? I haven't heard anything substantial yet and it seems that drops are meager without making that proc. Rynokthegreat 21:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Blue !! from Tachi: Kasha tonight. Dish 06:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy solo as 90DNC/NIN, RR/GH/Apochalypse atmas, mix of eva and haste gear. Self darkness was doing a total of 7k+ dmg to him. Goes down in about 2 mins. Dies so fast it can hardly get off more than 1 or 2 TP moves, easily blocked by shadows. No fan dance needed, had haste samba up for more speed. This NM is a joke if you've got good atma, I would imagine any job with shadows and the same atma I was using could probably solo it without much difficulty. --Sevynwarr 00:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Very easy solo twice as 90RDM/45DNC straight melee tanked(no kiting). Pulled to Alley to right of pop spot to avoid links. Used Voracious Violet, Minnikin Monstrosity, and Vicissitude atmas. /DNC for Healing Waltz and drain samba2 mainly. Kept defenses up throughout fight(Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Shock Spikes, BarAero, Phalanx) Only difficult part is after it uses Damnation Dive (it has a silence Aura for 30 seconds afterwards) but if you kept up your defenses and health leading up to this then its no problem. Had no luck triggering Yellow !! either time got 1 DNC seal 1st attempt and 1 THF seal 2nd attempt. Fights averaged out to take around 25 mins each. -Catabolic(Siren) Pretty easy solo as 90DNC/NIN, no Fan Dance needed, used Haste Samba to speed the fight up a bit. RR/GH/C&D atmas, no full evasion set (used one Eva Kila+2, Dakini, and Antares), but capped eva and eva merits. Sometimes shadows went down before Utsusemi: Ni was ready again, but I didn't bothered with Ichi, just waited till I could recast Ni, and popped a CW4 if needed (or just used temps, and saved TP for WS). Fight took about 5 min. - June 21, 2011 (Catsy, Fenrir) Very easy solo on 99THF/DNC: capped evasion and merits, RR, GH, Apoc atmas used. Built TP on birds first, Haste Samba up and take it down. Hit me four times in six fights, and never with a TP move. Bring a friend to cure/haste you and hold extra pop items and this is NM a breeze. --Shrade774 (talk) 14:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC)